Steven x Jasper (English Version)
by Teika Shenjo
Summary: This story is about the romance progression between Steven and Jasper. This is my first official fan fic, so please help me on where i can improve in order to plan for my book.
1. Chapter 1

After a tiring battle with Smoky Quartz, Jasper is weakened and turns to the trapped corrupted gem she has behind her. She started forcing it into a fusing and it looked like it was working.

Smoky Quartz unfused throwing Amethyst and Steven in different directions, Steven got up thanks to the bubble he had made to save himself and watched as Jasper was still trying to fuse "Jasper please stop please." The fusion between the two failed and Jasper was ploughed into the ground as the corrupted gem ran off into the distance.

Amethyst's body had been destroyed and she had returned to her gem. Jasper was now left alone with Steven "You flithy abomination...Rose Quartz i will have your shards under my boot." She got up and slowly staggered toward Steven, he got up and readied he's shield "Calm down Jasper" Steven pleaded. He was alone with no one to help even Amethyst couldn't rush to regenerate, as her body wouldn't be strong enough to fight Jasper.

Jasper smiled more as she walked toward steven "How about i make you suffer a bit before i shatter you Rose" as she looked over to Amethyst gem which was starting to glow. "NOT ON MY WATCH" she grabbed Amethyst gem and held it tight in her hand "this will be some good practice." Steven ran over and sliced off Jasper's arm "you little abomination how can you taint me" as she kicked him away. She felt pain coursing through he veins and she was brought down to her knees "what's going on?" Steven quickly bubbled Amethyst and sent her away "Jasper whats wrong?" He saw her arm changing shifting the same as the corrupted gem's "NO NO NO THIS IS CORRUPTION...how can i end like this" she screamed out. Steven rushed to her "Relax i think i can help you", she wanted to raise her arm to strike him but was too weak.

He quickly kissed her arm and it began to heal but he didnt put enought spit "i am going to lick your arm now. Jasper laid there with her vision fading "how can i let myself be violated by this abomination" then it went dark.

She woke up in a cave with heavy rain pouring outside and a small flame next to her with a blank covering her "what is this?" she was to weak to sit up "Oh hi Jasper" a soft voice in the distance "YOU! what have you done to me? I will get you for this" she said under her weakened voice. "Don't speak you're still way too weak" he looked around and the thought to shatter Steven had crossed her mind but before she could think out a plan she heard a roar and saw lion napping at her feet. Jasper calmed herself "I guess i am forced to lay here." Days later she saw her opportunity to shatter Steven, as she saw lion was gone and steven was asleep. She got up standing over steven and summoned her weapon "thank you for your work abomination ..but you are no longer needed."

Steven woke up and looked at her "what are you doing Jasper?" she looked at him with a menacing smile " i am getting rid of the likes of you. Before she could land a blow on him she was tackled by lion and poofed, her gem fell to the ground and Steven went to bubble her. He carried her and climbed on lion "take us home pal" lion blasted a portal open and before they knew it they where in front of the beach house. He rushed home and into Rose's room "we made it" Steven left her bubbled and rushed to the temple. He found Amethyst's gem which had not been touched, he popped it and it immediately started to glow as Amethyst formed. "STEVEN WATCH OUT!" she screamed out. "Relax Amethyst it's okay he calmed her down "why what happened to Jasper?" he laughed jokingly and scratched the back of his head "Well she got away." Her jaw dropped in shock "WHAT...we have to destroy her" Steven was shocked at how Amethyst was going with this "Amethyst we ..w..we dont shatter gems" she looked at him but felt dizzy.

Steven got to her before she fell down, her gem was cracked and steven quickly healed it "okay Amethyst i healed it" she smiled in relief. "Do you see Steven...she could have shattered me, we have to destroy her so where is she Steven?" He looked at her face filled with rage "i dont know where she is, Jasper left after i made her drop you." Amethyst calmed down "you had me worried there...So where is Garnet and Pearl?" Steven took a quick look around the temple "they might be out looking for us, we haven't beeen home in days lion took us somewhere." Amethyst got up and went on the communicator and called Garnet "Hey Garnet..We are fine..Me and Steven just got back...Okay we will see you when you get here." They left the temple and headed to the kitchen "Steven we have been gone for days so we deserve a proper chow down" he replied nervously "yes we do."

After the meal he wanted to check on how Jasper was doing "hey so i am gonna go take a quick nap in my room" she replied tired and sleepy "yea sure Steven you dont have to tell me." He got in his room to find Jasper still bubbled and was doing some hard thinking "Should i release her? What if she gets in the temple and causes chaos? what if she hurts Amethyst? What if she hurts me? " He pushed back those thoughts and hoped for the best expecting the worst with a gem destablizer in his hand which they had recovered from the gem ship. Steven popped the bubble and waiting with baited breath as Jasper formed "Rose Quartz so its just me and you" she looked around to make sure lion wasn't there.

She started to walk slowly toward Steven and he revealed the gem destablizer "Calm down Jasper, i want to make sure that you are okay.. so sit down." She kneed down "this is what you want isn't it you abomination" Steven looked at her "thats not what i want Jasper so let me check up on you." She looked away in anger "maybe i could keep you as my servant, you have proven yourself to be useful no one has ever stopped someone from corrupting" Steven smiled as he checked on her arm "you know i'm not happy with what you did to Amethyst." Jasper growled when she heard him mention her "why should i care about that overcooked runt's thoughts...and by the way how does your healing work." Steven smiled nervously before answering "it works with my spit" she looked at him sternly "so that liquid that comes out of your mouth" he responed quickly "yes."

"I see so the quickest way for you to heal me is to ingest your spit as you call it" Steven laughed "yea that is true but it looks like you're healed, i don't see any corrupted parts." She stood back up "Give me another shot of your spit as you call it to make sure" he was confused but put his finger into his mouth and took it out "This is shameful to be saved with such foul methods." She licked his finger and Steven felt chills and shivers down his spine. "So where exaclty am i" Jasper asked in a curious tone "well you might not like this ..you are at our base." Jasper quickly took a fighting stance and readied her weapons "IS THAT FUSION HERE? WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS WITH ME?" Steven rushed to her "Calm down i won't let them hurt you even after you hurt Amethyst." She looked at him and laughed "so you think you can command me you flilthy hybrid?" she said in a maniacal tone laughing and he walked up to her and shocked he with the gem destablizer "I really hate what you did to Amethyst" she backed up "so what are you gonna do? shatter me?" she laughed out. "The gems are considering it and i know i can do it" she gasped in shock "what?" Jasper stopped Steven "Amethyst is the one who is the most for it, you did crack her, and the others haven't given their thought yet." She started to panic "DON'T SHATTER ME" steven looked at her sternly "would you shatter us if this was the other way around?" she didn't respond but rather looked away.

Jasper pleaded and Steven couldn't tell if she was being truthful or simply lying "okay i will keep you safe here but you must listen to everything i say " she mumblingly agreed "yes i will...but you have to insure me that i have protection from your gems." He nodded in agreement "Steven Quartz is it ? i would want to know more about this world" he knew he couldn't just walk out with Jasper in hand "why do you want to learn more about this wolrd?" she had peaked Steven's interest but he just laughed off before she could give an answer "you can watch tv with me sometime but now i am gonna leave you here."

She wasn't happy as soon as Steven left the room she began throwing a tanturm "I WILL BREAK YOU ROSE QUARTZ ..OR STEVEN QUARTZ I DON'T CARE I WILL SHATTER YOU" at that very moment she gazed at the door to see Steven standing there as he backed away slowly.

Jasper knew that she had messed up and was quick to start apologizing "Its not that i hate you i just hate this planet and all it has taken away from me. It took my diamond YOU TOOK MY DIAMOND ROSE QUARTZ HOW ELSE DO YOU EXPECT ME TO FEEL." Steven hears the gems heading up and rushes to Jasper "Sorry for this" she was confused "Sorry for what?" he used the gem destablizer on her and she retreated back into her gem. He quickly bubbled it and asked his room to hide it until he gets back and only show it to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven returned to his room the next day right after the gems had left for a misson "Time to see if Jasper is still mad about yesterday ...probably." He got Jasper's bubble in his room and popped it, "You abmonination you dare strike me!" a menacing tone spoke out. "i had to do it Jasper, you were making alot of noise and the gems would have heard you" she stopped to think "okay maybe you aren't lying you semi organic but what are your intentions with me?" Steven hadn't come up with a plan yet and scratched the back of his head laughing awkwardly "well i dont excatly have a plan so how about becoming friends for now."

He started to spend more and more time in his room with Jasper but with lion always keeping careful watch. She was still hardly assumed "Jasper aren't you having fun?" she looked at him with cold eyes "not with me being your prisoner."

"How about we watch some tv?" she curiously asked "does that mean we can go outside?" he nodded back yes and she was already making a plan to escape. When they stepped into the beach house Jasper scanned the room and saw lion staring her down with piercing glowing eyes. "I don't know the power of his gurdian and i can't risk taking any damage" Steven invited her to sit down at the counter in the kitchen as he prepared something to eat. "Hey Jasper do you eat?" she looked at him unphased and stated with a blank look "gems don't need to eat we aren't weak." He looked at her and simply smiled "i'm a gem too but i still eat" she looked away in disgust "well you are an abomination." Steven finished making some popcorn and prepared some drinks "hey let's go watch tv" she looked confused "tv?" He led her up the stairs and sat her down on the floor in front of the tv "i know you don't eat but just have some of it for fun."

Jasper wanted to hit Steven until she heard loud creaking behind her head on the bed, lion was just laying on the bed and growled in her direction. After an hour of watching tv Steven offered for them to play games "it's so much fun think of games as virtual simulators" she looked unamused "don't you gems have virtual combat training facilities." Before Steven could respond he heard the warp pad activate and started paniciking "Steven Quartz you promised me i'll be safe in your protection." Steven held her hand " i can take you to a place with more space, all you have to do is trust me" she was hiding behind lion as the gems walked around the otherside " then do it Quartz." He wrapped his arms around her waist and jumped at lion's mane " here we are" he said softly. She looked stunned "where are we?" he replied slowly holding her hand leading her to the one tree "we are in my lion's mane." He said it holding what little breath he had left with his face already turning blue.

"Looks like we are alone" as she tackled and pinned Steven to the ground, he was already struggling to breath and summoned his shield pushing her away as he jumped out of lion's mane. Steven quick ran down to pearl "hey pearl...do you have a space suit?" he waited hoping and praying jasper wasn't moving anything inside lion. Pearl came to Steven and showed him how to summon a space suit "so Steven what do you need it for" she asked him. He calmed himself before answering " i'm just gonna spend some more time in lion he is also like my room." The gems waved him off as they went into their rooms " don't stay in there too long Steven we still need to have lunch." He happily ran up the stairs " i won't pearl " as he jumped into lions mane, when he got to the otherside to his surprise he was expecting Jasper to be destroying everything. She was just sitting by the tree looking at a gem bubbled up " is this one ..one of my own?" Steven could see the anger in her eyes "no that's a crystal gem" she turned around to face Steven "you even in prison your own?" He walked up to her slowly "no we don't its just that she still lives in a different time with different ways."

Jasper looked away from the gem and pushed it away now she was looking at a picture of Rose and Greg "so this is Rose Quartz?" Steven walked slowly toward her and she quickly turned around throwing the picture at him but he got his shield up in time. Jasper sat down leaning against the " i was there when your mother gem shattered my diamond" Steven sat down next to her. "Did Rose Quartz give you this guardian?" he looked surprised "guardian..no the gems are my guardians." She smacked him in the back of the head "no this creature that we are in now is a guardian and the only reason i haven't attacked you yet."

Steven was surprised by what she said "a guardian? So i guess my mom created him for me" Jasper quickly turned to him and asked "why are you wearing that?" He started to explain to her pointing at the suit "I know gems don't need air but since i'm half human i haven't figured out how to do it." Jasper laid on the ground staring at the endless pink sky and she asked "hey abomination are we going to watch tv again, i saw there that your spieces likes crying alot." He laughed responding " i'll bring the tv here so we can see together."

After sometime just staring at the sky Steven started to ask Jasper about homeworld "Hey Jasper ..what's homeworld like? Do you like it?" she looked at him overjoyed that he asked saying " DO I LIKE IT" she laughed and stood up. "Homeworld is a place for all gems a beauty crafted by the diamonds home for all gems...my home" she lost he joy and sat herself back down. "Jasper i know that you miss homeworld and i will help you get back there sometime but" he leaned over drawing her close "you have to promise me you will visit me" he said laughing.

"You are pretty entertaining Steven Quartz" Jasper said with a smile on her face ruffling up Steven's hair and he reached up and grabbed hers. They both stopped for a moment and just looked at each other, Jasper was confused " what is this Quartz?" Steven slowly let go of her hair "i don't know Jasper." She grabbed his hand before he got too far away and put it back in her hair " this doesn't feel the same" Jasper threw away his arm back at him "being on this planet is affecting me." Steven shifted close to her and put his arm on her shoulder " it's not so bad on this planet i'll show you a bunch of things that make earth fun" she looked at him unamused.

"So Jasper how did you enjoy eating?" she was interested once again " it provided good sensory feeling something diffferent from when i'm hunting." He stuck his head outside lion to check for the gems "Hey Jasper come on they aren't here" they hopped out and noticed that it was sundown "maybe we can watch some more tv before i got to sleep" Steven pitched. Jasper stopped and stood still and immediately dashed across the room " wait Jasper what are you doing?" She stood the holding up Connie with one arm " who is this organic?" Steven jumped in "STOP! she is my friend " Jasper dropped Connie but she went straight for the sword and Jasper grabbed it between two fingers "You seem to have good form and technique for an organic but i am superior to you in every way possible" Jasper commented as she took the sword. "I believe this is your Quartz" handing the sword to Steven "why would you let this organic taint your weapon? Gem weapons are not meant for lower beings."

Connie tried to jump on Jasper and she was immediately slammed into the ground and pinned down "Steven help me Fuse with me." Jasper looked at the both of them in disgust "you fused with this organic..do yourself some honor to your diamond and fuse with me." Steven looked at Jasper "Let her go she is not a threat" she picked Connie up and knocked her out.

Connie woke up at home with a headache but couldn't remember exactly what happened but back at the beach Steven was talking a walk Jasper with lion right behind them. "Hey Jasper if things aren't so crazy tomorrow i'll take you for some ice cream" she walked next to him and responded " I would really like some combat training with you Steven Quartz because you may not be Rose Quartz but you can summon her combat clone." He stopped and she walked ahead and turned back " didn't you know that you could do that?" he nodded his head yes "well i can teach you many things about your gem that the crystal gems won't."

Steven reached down and touched his gem and looked at Jasper "when do we start?" as she smiled deviously and thought in the back of her head "i will make a loyal gem out of you and you will bow down to me ..bow down to the diamonds."


	3. Chapter 3

Sunrise came the nextr morning but Steven wasn't in his bed but was doing training with Jasper at one of the warp locations. Lion was keeping watch to make sure nothing else would happen and that she wasn't too hard on Steven. "Come on Steven Quartz you have more power than that?" as Steven got up after a hard blow from Jasper. "Jasper how about we take a break?" she looked at him " i guess your body could use a time out."

Steven went to lion and reached in his mane pulling out two lunch boxes that pearl had prepared thinking he was going to have with Connie or Greg. He handed over to Jasper " there you go Jasper i asked pearl to make something different, so i can see what you like." She was standing up opening her lunch box " Understood Quartz" Steven patted the space next to him " how about you sit next to me?" Jasper sat next to Steven who had a smile lighting up his face looking at her " is something wrong Steven?" He looked at her with shock and joy " you called me Steven" she got up and threw away her lunchbox "i can't be getting relaxed here i must go back home but what's home...this was pink's home" she thought to herself. Jasper was lost in thought but felt something on her hand "what's this?" she looked back and saw Steven holding her hand "hey Jasper why don't you come back and have lunch we can share."

Jasper for the first time smiled at Steven but only for a second "okay Steven" he led her back to their seats and sat down " so what do you want Jasper? i'll let you have the first pick." She pointed out one that seemed to interest her and Steven picked it uo with his fork "here you go" as she was surprised by what Steven had just done. Jasper and Steven didn't move, she reached out to Steven not breaking eye contact " can i touch you Steven?" He nodded yes as she touched his cheek and he ran his fingers through her hair. They both started laughing and Jasper closed her eye's laughing, Steven moved closer and when Jasper opened her eyes just as he stole a kiss.

She looked at him stunned " what is that?" Jasper's cheeks turned red as Steven sat back down and went back to his lunch. Jasper wanted to say something but couldn't find the words " it's okay Jasper ypu don't have to say anything i know you don't understand." He looked at her face confused and vulnerable " i'm sorry i shouldn't have forced you like that." Jasper looked at Steven who was also looking vulnerable and nervous, she leaned down and kissed him again. Steven smiled at her "Steven Quartz now that you got what you wanted can i go?" He looked at her shattered "what do you mean?" she looked at him with a serious grin " you only wanted to be intimate with me that explains your behaviour." Steven got up raging " you really think that was the only reason i did all those things with you?" she looked confused and nervously replied " what was your intention then?"

He reached out holding her hand playing with her fingers " i thought i could help you live for yourself and not for the diamonds, that's why i was asking what you like...what you want." Steven stormed off leaving on the warp pad and left Jasper with lion "where is it going? where is he going?" Lion walked to Jasper and knelt down showing his mane "wait do you want me to get in?" She tried getting in the lion's mane but it wasn't working and she started thinking to herself this would be the perfect time to escape. Jasper looked at lion and bolted for the warp pad " i know the kindergarten has a ship i can use" she looked by and saw lion taking a nap. "What is this guardian doing?"

Jasper got to the warp pad and was waiting for lion to do something after all the weeks training with Steven she almost didn't want to leave well almost. She teleported on the pad appearing at her kindergarten " i know there has to be one here even a small one." Jasper ran around scanning the kindergarten until she arrived at her hole where she came out " Maybe this is home?" she asked herself. She looked inside and saw Steven sitting leaned in the back " hey Jasper...i sorta knew you would come here." Steven stood up slowly walking towards her and reached out his hand "why don't you come in this is your place after all?" She looked around not yet accepting his hand at the imprint her hole had " i remember the first day i saw this...how did you know this was mine?" Steven smiled " well it's a long story... but i heard you are perfect."

Steven reached out his hand again "so why don't you step inside and tell me your story?" she looked at him with a blankface but held his hand and stepped in. Jasper sat down next to Steven and she began to tell him about the first day that she came out of the ground " well what can i say Steven, i came out just at the right time." She spoke of how when she came out she was greeted by Pink Diamond herself and she saw me as superior to the others. "That moment Pink Diamond spoke to me was my greatest achievement for her to call me one of her greatest creations if not the best" Jasper spoke all this about her life with sparks in her eyes and Steven noticed. Just as her story came from one of wonder it soon turned to fear and rage " i had no problem being there to serve, protect and fight for my diamond but then came that fateful day." Jasper looked down with teary eyes " the day the report came over the comms that Pink Diamond's guard had been ambushed" she covered her eyes in an effort for Steven not to see her when she is vulnerable.

"I had been assigned to the ground forces taking on the crystal gems head on at the front lines...but the enemy had gone behind us and took out our lead" she punched the wall with rage and sadness. " The worst part is that they shattered her but we never got the shards and when i wanted to avenge her, all of them ran" she stood up looking at Steven. "While they retreated liked scared miscoloured ..you crystal gems shot us in our backs." She picked up Steven and held him against the wall revealing his gem " I'll shatter you just like you shattered my Diamond." Jasper started to squeeze Steven's gem and he screamed out in pain " STOP IT! PLEASE DON'T SHATTER ME" the look in her eyes was berserk and cold. Steven reached out to her " so you think you can attack while you are this weakened? well have at it" but he didn't attack her and only touched her hair.

She let off the pressure but a crack had appeared on Steven's gem, he fell to the ground and passed out as his gem began to glow. A portal appeared behind her as she was looking down at Steven not knowing what to do " should i help him? should i shatter him?" Out of the portal Garnet stepped out and Jasper hid, lion sensed Steven's gem shattered and came out of a portal of his own. All the gems had arrived and were all looking for Steven sensing that he's gem had sent out a distress signal to the others but the signal was weak. Jasper started to run towards the warp pad but was punched into the side of the mountain by Opal. " Give me STEVEN!" just as Jasper was trying to get back up, she is struck down into the ground by Garnet and an arrow from Opal leaves a crater around her.

Meanwhile in the background Steven's gem signal is fading and the gems can detect it "what have you done to Steven? I swear that if you hurt my Steven i will shatter you." Jasper looked back and also felt the signal from Steven's gem fading, she crawled slowly toward Steven but was too weak to speak. As Jasper crawled she is hit with a powerful knee to the ribs by Garnet and she continues to pound on her. Opal tries her best to pull back Garnet "NO Garnet calm yourself...if we want to find Steven we need her alive for now." Lion appeared before Steven and lifted him by his shirt but looked over at a weak Jasper with the gems thinking of what to do with her. Steven woke up and saw Jasper on the ground in pain "Lion go get her now." Lion jumped through a portal and whilst the gems are distracted on what to do with Jasper, Lion silently took Jasper away through a portal.


	4. Chapter 4

Jasper came out of the portal crashing into the ground and looked at Jasper "So what now guardian? are you going to destroy me for what i did to your master?" Lion looked at her and looked behind her, she slowly turned around and saw a statue of Rose Quartz "WHAT IS THIS?" Steven coughed in the distance and Jasper looked over uttering "Steven" as she began to drag herself still weak from the battle to him. Steven was in pain and Jasper could tell as she laid down next to him both facing the sky "i will help you as soon as i'm strong enough" Jasper's vision began to fade as Lion walked over. She woke up to find lion dragging her to the statue "Guardian? What is this? Are you going to offer me as some sacrifice?" Jasper could hardly put up a fight as lion chucked her into the fountain and she immediately felt energised again "why of course ... the tears of a Quartz." While celebrating her new found energy in the corner of her eye she noticed Steven laying on the ground bruised and his gem cracked because of her. She walked over slowly and stood over Steven seeing him in pain the crack in his gem had grown bigger and she thought to herself "he had nothing to do with my war but i pulled him in, while i still have some honor i must assist him." She picked him up by the arm and went to dunk him in the fountain, "HEY WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Steven woke up shouting. The first thing he saw was Jasper's face with a fading worry "i thought almost because of his human side this wasn't going to work so well." Steven jumped to hug Jasper and she could only look at him stunned "why would you approach me so casually i almost killed you." He looked at her laughing "but you didn't that's what matters most" and he started looking around to see where they were and Jasper could only stare at him with a look even she didn't understand. "Jasper we have to go now" she looked away in disapproval asking him in a smug tone "why should we this place is full of useful resources." Steven quickly made a bubble surrounding both of the and lion jumped into one of his portals "why did you raise this barrier...sometimes i do forget that you are part of a lesser species scared of your own shadow." She heard a strong shrug and looked back seeing the tree's and torn seamingly moving towards them "Steven what is this?" He looked at her with a look of worry on his face "i thought this might happen when i realised where we are...i think my mom's plants don't take well to homeworld gems i guess." Jasper readied her weapon but Steven stepped in front of her "Jasper please don't these belong to my mom" she looked at him with a brute look and Steven looked down scared but still stood in her way. She stopped remembering how she hurt him before and retracted her weapons "i will listen to you Steven" as she sat down in the bubble. Steven looked at the plants coming ever closer and his gem began to glow "Please stop guys we are not here to cause trouble" he pleaded. But they kept drawing closer "Jasper looks like its not working we have to go" he looked at her and she looked drained. Steven walked closer to her "hey what's wrong?" Jasper looked sad and vulnerable, she looked up and saw Steven standing infront of her. "I can't ...i shouldn't" Jasper quickly started to form into light and retreated into her gem, " i'm not scared but i can't get untamed and hurt him again." Outside her gem Steven was struggling to keep the bubble up as the plants still wanted to go after Jasper's "we have to get out of here...so what do you think Jasper...i'm gonna go for it" he spoke looking at her gem.  
He downed the bubble and put it around Jasper's gem, already bolting for the warp pad getting cut and hit by plants trying to stop him. Inside her gem Jasper was still struggling with the thought of coming out or staying inside. The plants grabbed Steven's leg but he kept on struggling trying to escape with Jasper and the plants struck him hard knocking Jasper's gem out of his hands . Steven was dazzed but before his vision was fading he reached out to Jasper's gem which was not bubbled anymore. Jasper formed and saw Steven being pulled away by the plants "NO! leave him alone" as her weapons were drawn. Lion appeared behind her jumping out of his portal with Rose's sword in his mouth and rushed to Jasper dropping the sword next to her. Lion rushed in and started blasting the plants holding Steven but they kept on regenerating and behind him Jasper looked at Rose's sword more closely "So this the weapon that shattered my diamond" she thought to herself. Lion turned back roaring and grunting at Jasper as a hint to focus on saving Steven, she readied the sword and charged in cutting away at the plants till she had Steven in her grasp. Jasper held him close to her chest as he woke up all he could see was her running for the warp pad " It's time to go Steven we made it" as the warp activated.  
They popped up by the gem battleground "Jasper why are we here" Steven said as he looked up at her. She was stunned and her face blank holding Rose's sword in one hand and Steven in the other "i never thought i would be back here again" Jasper uttered. Steven could see he was losing her "Jasper come back to me okay...please" he got down from Jasper's arm still struggling to stand from the injuries he had just got. Jasper looked at Rose's sword and back then back at the battlefield, she having flashbacks of the battle running through her mind till she heard Steven's voice "Jasper come back to me." She shook it off and looked at Steven who could barely stand "are you okay" she said to Steven " i'll be fine i'm more worried about you" he replied as he stumbled struggling to stand.  
Jasper came to help him stand and he looked at her with a smile " don't look at me like that" she said carrying Steven across the battlefield. "So...Jasper where are we going?" he asked she looked at him and smiled " when homeworld left, we left alot of things behind including ships." Steven looked confused "so we are here to get into a ship?" she looked at him laughing " no we are gonna stay there for a while till you get better." Steven held her face smiling "so you are going to stay for me?" Jasper blushed and dropped Steven. "OWWww" he shouted " well you can walk behind me then" and he did start flowing her limping a bit. He looked Jasper " it looks good on you...the sword" she stopped walking "this sword i don't know how to feel about it." She was tugging at her hair not knowing what to do " Jasper if i can tell you anything that is honest... it's that i don't think my mom hurt your diamond." Jasper turned back and walked to him "WHAT DO YOU MEA..?" before she could finish her sentence Steven hugged her " it's wasn't her i know my mom she is a part of me and she would never do that." She wanted to get angry but she knew it wasn't his fault " let's go" she demanded as she picked up Steven and kept walking.  
A while later they came to a ship and Jasper drew her weapon entering the ship slowly " Steven be careful" she wented through the ships security logs and saw that it was clear. She took Steven to the captains quarters and sat him down " you can use your spit to heal people right can't you do that to yourself." He nodded yes " then just do it" he did it and his wounds healed but he was still worn out " Jasper i think i'm gonna head to sleep now." Steven was trying to sleep ut the cracks in the hull of the ship were let in the could " Steven can't your gem help you adapt" he shook his head no " i still don't know how to do that." Jasper walked over and laid down next to Steven " now just relax" she started to spoon with him " you're cold as glass" he said as she laughed out loud " that's not what you should say to someone who saved you."  
She started to spoon with Steven and a yellow glow with a warm feel appeared surrounding her and Steven " wow jasper thanks...and goo..d ni..ght" as he fell sleep.  
Dawn broke the next morning with Steven waking up " hmmmm morning Jasper " he said as he could still feel her arms around him. "Oh hello Steven how was your charging?" he laughed and smiled as he turned to her " Jasper it's not charging remember its called sleeping." She smiled at him " well someone had to keep watch... and now that you're awake i wanted to try something again." She rolled onto of Steven and kissed him leaving him shocked " that was a thank Steven for everything that you do for me." He smiled as a tear drop came down from her eye " maybe we should leave Steven just me and you" he rubbed her cheek wiping away the tears " we can Jasper after we take care of something because as long as i'm on this planet everyone will be in danger." She helped him up and picked up Rose's sword putting it on her back " i told you it looks good on you Jasper" she blushed as they walked to a door. "Steven this ship is a capital cruise they could be valuable stuff inside like a landing craft" Jasper could see that he was worried and said " hey Steven why don't you try that thing i taught you?" He nodded yes "oh that thing" Steven exposed his gem and it began to glow lighting up the hall like a touch.  
They walked slowly with each step and room they passed relaxing more " i don't think she will fly but there might be something in the hangar." Steven rushed into the hangar and saw alot of ships but few with damage " hey Jasper i found some" she walked in excited " what kind is it?" Above her a dark figure dropped from the roof of the hangar and before it got Jasper Steven's shield was up " are you okay Jasper" she nodded yes " we have to destroy it Steven." He looked up and saw more dark figures moving about of the roof "We need to leave Jasper get to a ship and start it up i'll hold them off." She wanted to argue with Steven but saw there's no time and rushed to a ship nearby. After trying time and time again it finally started to turn on hovering " let's go Steven " she looked down and saw him surrounded " just go Jasper i promise i'll be fine." As the ship was prepping for it's launch openin the gaint hangar doors revealing some light on the mysterious dark figures. They weren't corrupted but some were shattered and some fused corruptions in the mix. Jasper saw this " no they will shatter Steven or corrupt him i won't let that happen to someone i care for as much as my diamond." She jumped out of the shuttle and struck the ground knocking away most of the enemies " come on Steven let's go" but behind her Steven saw a corrupted gem coming up behind her. Before he could warn her it struck her in the back and retreated to the shadows " Jasper are you okay" she uttered the words " i can't move Steven my body is limb... so just go okay." Steven looked away and picked up Rose's sword and took out his shield backed in a corner he wasn't going to let any of the corrupted and shattered get to Jasper. He kissed her that should speed up things but he still had to hold them off till she fully healed " are you almost okay Jasper" his question was soon answered by a voice behind him " yes" he smiled back at her " STEVEN CONCRENTRATE" as he was hit back and his shied retreating. They looked up with enemies closing in at the ship as it jumped headed for space they looked at each other " thanks for staying Jasper" but she stopped him pressing shut his lips " thanks for staying Steven no one else ever did" and a bright light engulfed the hangar. 


	5. Chapter 5

They woke up hours later to find that they ship was hovering over the moon base "hey Steven are you okay?" Jasper asked with baited breath. "Yea i'm fine" he responded as he helped her up "what happened?" he asked her. "We were in the hangar and they were coming for the ship then there was a bright flash" Jasper looked back at Steven "i think we fused." Steven was shocked "we fused but why don't we remember any of it?" She walked over to him fusion can be rough especially the first time."

The mood was finally calm "okay then Jasper, what do we do now?" she looked around "well we needed a place to ourselves that base is abandoned." She looked at Steven to see if he agreed and he nodded his head in reply "yes." They landed as She went in another direction scanning the base, Steven walked over to the warp pad thinking " _the gems might come here looking for me and Jasper? What are they gonna do to Jasper?"_ He looked over at he drawing his sword and shattered the warp pad " _this will keep Jasper safe."_ While scanning the base Jasper comes across a mural of pink diamond and begins to feel emotional "You didn't deserve this my diamond." Steven held her hand "i know she didn't deserve it too" she smiled at him as they continued to scan the rest of the base. They came up to the commanding tower with a glass view of the earth "Steven i will go check the outside and you wait in here." But he held her hand tight and uttered "don't go Jasper i just wanna have this moment with you."

"Steven you have viewed earth many times, why is it different now?" he looked at her smiling "because now i finally have someone to share it with." She smiled back at him and her gem began to glow again "i don't know what this is Steven but i don't want it to end." Jasper hugged Steven and he was surprised by how sweet she was being toward him. She was so happy as looked down on Steven " _he fell asleep..well i can understand it was a tiring day."_ Jasper laid Steven down " _i need to find out more about what this feeling for Steven is, i just want to protect him and keep him smiling."_ She looked at the research interface but it was smashed in " _must have been those darn crystal gems."_ Jasper sat down and waited but remembered lion " _i need him to get here he can help."_ She rushed down the stairs to the warp pad but stopped immediately as she saw it was shattered. " _No this can't be when me and Steven arrived it was fine, i left him alone with it? Did he do this to stop them from coming here? All this for me?"_

Jasper couldn't help but smile but shook herself out of it "i mustn't get distracted from the real reason i came here." She went into the ship and used it's communication systems to link to tv " _this is the quickest way i can learn about humans."_ She sat down the whole night watching soapies and romance movies " _yes that's how i feel about Steven."_ He woke up hours later and noticed Jasper laying on his arm seemingly sleeping "hey Jasper are you okay" but before he could ask her again he noticed they were in a bed and she was wearing nothing under the sheets. She woke up and looked at him "you were right Steven sleeping refreshes you" he was shocked "where are we? Are we still on the moon?" Jasper took her finger stopped him speaking "dont worry about it Steven i found the commanders quarters on the base, looks like they had a fascination with how humans slept."

He was about to get up but Jasper dragged him back "what wrong Steven is this not what you wanted?" They looked at each other "No Jasper i want this but i don't wanna rush you into anything you are not comfortable with." She looked down and agreed "okay Steven" Jasper was about to get up but Steven pulled her back into bed "now you aren't just gonna leave me like that?" Jasper smiled and rolled over ontop of Steven "no i won't" as they wrestled under the sheets Steven body grew "what does this mean?" He didn't think about it too much and ended up holding Jasper in his arms "Steven what happened" she looked at him stunned "i grow with my gem." Sirens started to go off in the base "wait what is that" Jasper kissed Steven as she ran ahead to investigate. It was a distress beacon that was only strong enough to barely get to the moon, Jasper opened it and saw it was Amethyst pleading that Jasper bring Steven home.

Jasper was about to say something as she turned back to Steven he stopped her and just hugged her "i have to take you back" she said with teary eyes. He stroked her hair wiping away her tears and drew her closer " i won't let you be all alone." She smiled looking at him "okay Steven but we can go see her." They hopped on the ship not knowing what to expect "Steven do you think we are going to be okay?" she asked worried as he nodded with a smile but even he didn't know what was going to happen. Steven stepped the ship and Jasper came after carrying Rose's Sword on her back, they had arranged to meet with Amethyst alone and she had accepted. Amethyst saw Steven from a distance and rushed to hug him "Steven i missed you so much, where have you been?" and as Jasper walked closer she readied her whip "i won't let you take Steven away from me." He held her whip "it's not like that Amethyst i went with Jasper she didn't take me?" Amethyst was confused and so were Pearl and Garnet who came out from behind a cloaking shield "WHAT?...Steven why would you go with her?" Pearl asked confused. " I knew they wouldn't keep their word" Jasper said to Steven "Amethyst you promised me you would be here alone?" she looked away "so that Jasper could get the jump on me again."

" Steven get out of the way this is serious business now" but he looked at them still trying to negotiate "please don't this Garnet, Jasper is good." She brought out her gauntlets "Steven i DON'T CARE" as she jumped with a fist to Jasper. There was a loud boom and dust everywhere but as it settled Garnet hadn't hit Jasper, Steven's shield had got there in time "Steven why are you protecting me? You said that they are your family?" He looked back at her "but you're my family too now and i can't let them hurt you, so you just stay back okay." Jasper wanted to fighting but for once thought she had to listen to Steven and stepped back "PEARL SHE IS TRYING TO MAKE IT TO THE SHIP!" Amethyst shouted. Steven once again got in the way and slammed Pearl back with his shield " i'm sorry Pearl but i can't let you do that." He knew that in terms of strength he was outmatched and called lion " lion come and help me here."

Lion came and stood next to Steven facing against the gems "wait what even lion is helping him now?" Pearl uttered shocked. "Why Steven Why? Why would you do this? We are family?" he looked at them and could see the disappointment on their faces "she can teach me how to protect everyoen better but i also want to protect her." He heard someone running towards him " I'M DONE WITH THESE GAMES" Garnet screamed out as she charged at Steven. He wasn't expecting it but Jasper was and pushed him out of the way taking the powerful hit "Jasper you okay? Jasper?" Steven rushed to her but she was barely moving " i'm okay Steven." Her gem had a small crack in it "this is small" Steven kissed her gem and it glowed and healed "thanks Steven" she said as she passed out. He got up readying his sword and shield "Steven get out of the way she needs to be dealt with." But he just looked at them and wiped the tears from his eyes " i'm sorry about this...lion attack" that statement left the Crystal gems shocked as lion charged at them with Steven following behind. Garnet rushed for Jasper again but now Steven got in the way and deflected her back "stop this Garnet i don't want to hurt you." Pearl Charged at Steven while Garnet was trying to stop lion from eating Amethyst, but Steven determined to stop her " i'm sorry for this pearl." As he summoned a clone of his mother Rose Quartz, Pearl stopped dead in her tracks before she knew it Steven's sword had already pierced her "Steven what are yo..u d..oing?" as she burst and returned to her gem. Garnet and Amethyst suddenly stopped "Steven what have you done?" Garnet asked confused. Steven and lion had Garnet and Amethyst surrounded we won't let her change you, whatever she has done to you." Garnet and Ametyst began to fuse but Steven threw in his sword and it ruined it separating them.

He turned back as lion retrieved his sword and went to pick up Jasper in his arms going back on the ship " i'll see you soon" Garnet tried to jump for the ship but lion roared slamming her back into the ground. Steven sat down on the ground and put Jasper's head on his lap "are you okay Jasper?" She smiled back " i'm fine Steven too bad there is no medical bay here" he kissed her again "what is that to make me heal faster?" Steven nodded yes as he stroked her hair "we will look for a bigger ship later after you rest and that was not only to heal you." They arrived back at the moon base "we are back home" Steven helped Jasper to the bed in the commander's quarters and laid her in it. He was about to leave but she grabbed his hand "really Steven were you going to let me sleep alone?" Steven smiled and got in bed kissing jasper on the cheek and then spooning. "Try get some sleep Jasper" she turned to Steven and looked at him " with you here i feel safe enough to try it" as Jasper gave Steven a passionate kiss and closed her eyes embraced by his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Jasper woke up the next morning and saw herself still in an embrace with Steven who was already awake. "Morning Jasper, how did you sleep?" She stretched a bit making sure to stay in Steven's embrace "I never rested like that before" she said yawning between words. He reached out and stroked her cheek, Jasper looked away blushing "are you hungry Steven?" He nodded yes and told her " I'll go get something for us and you stay here." Steven left to go look for something to eat and back in bed Jasper was thinking about what happened the day before " _Steven chose me over the gems? But why? All I've brought him is just pain."_ Her deep thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Steven coming back in the room "Jasper I think we need to go shopping...because there is nothing to eat here."

Steven needed something to get dressed in "Steven if you want get something to wear, check in the clothing or the armor compartment." He found some clothes in a storage compartment but the were a bit worn out "we really need to go shopping so get ready Jasper." She got ready and met Steven by the ship "Steven we really need to get a new ship...we might have to go back to the battlefields." He looked down with concern "we will go back sometime Jasper " as he helped her onto the ship. Jasper was at the controls of the ship putting in coordinates and Steven came from behind her and held her "i want to stay here longer with you." Jasper couldn't help but smile "i know Steven we'll be back home soon" as their ship jumped and appeared hovering above a forest. "We have to hide the ship to make sure that the gems don't find us" Jasper told Steven and she noticed he looked down a bit after that "don't worry Steven" as she kissed him on the cheek.

They landed the ship in the forest and left it cloaked "so Jasper where are we?" she looked down on her HUD "we are in South Korea, it was one of the saved locations in the console." Steven took out his wallet and saw it was empty "Jasper we need to get some money." She looked at him confused "you mean your form of currency, that's easy" as she type in some words on the ships console. Steven asked worryingly "what did you do Jasper?" she looked at him and smiled "don't worry Steven I did it so that they wouldn't notice us." They got to the city after a long trek "So Steven what's first on the list?" he smiled at her "well you have been watching a lot of shows about us so what do you think?"

She scratched her head a bit "Well I know you we need food, clothes and I want to get something to look good for you." They started walking through the city close to each other and started to get separated by the large crowds "Jasper grab my hand." She got Steven's hand "We could have just blasted all of them out of the way" she said in a un amused tone. "Well Jasper we are trying to blend in plus I want more time in this place there is something I might have to show you sometime" he smiled talking to her. They started walking again and Steven grabbed her hand "just to make sure we don't get separated again" she blushed looking away. At the first store they were selling clothes but Jasper got distracted by an advert on the Mega-trons "that's food Steven."

He smiled never having seen Jasper so interested "Do you want some Jasper, it's really good" she nodded her head yes. There was a corner store selling ice cream "here Jasper have some" she took a taste of ice cream and kept taking more "this is so good Steven have some." They shared Ice cream "this is good Jasper but order one and lets get shopping" she bought one and followed behind Steven holding his hand. Steven bought some food while Jasper followed having her ice cream "Steven I will be right back I've to get something important."

"Okay Jasper but remember don't cause any trouble" she smiled waving running off into another store " _now I have to get something that looks good for Steven."_ She hesitated but then went and asked the lady for help "Hello human can you help me?..i want to look good for someone?" The store owner came to her "So you want to look good for someone special?" Jasper blushed and looked at her "yes someone really special."

They helped her to the changing rooms and began sorting through a lot of clothes "so what impression do you want to make on this guy? Are you together?" Jasper looked baffled " _together? I saw about this on TV_ " she thought questioning everything and told the store clerk "what does it mean to be together?" The store clerk stopped for a minute and looked at Jasper "well I can tell you're a young woman and you might not understand, but to be with someone is to have someone you always want to be with." Jasper looked more intrigued "so if I want to protect him and keep him happy does that mean I am with him?" The store clerk smiled at her "sounds like you're in love with him."

Jasper finished dressing and stepped out of the changing room " _Love?"_ She got some clothes and packed them away but didn't leave instead sitting down "So lady tell me more about love and being with someone." She laughed "firstly my name is Kayla and what is yours?" Jasper was getting bored "My name is Jasper now tell me about being together with someone." Kayla smiled "okay Jasper to be with someone they need to be with you, want you as much and does things for you." Jasper was thinking about it for a bit " _Steven protects and does a lot of things for me, I don't know if he wants to be with me."_

Kayla looked at Jasper stuck in thought "Jasper don't think about it too much just ask him, then you can see what's what's." Jasper still looked confused and Kayla offered her a phone "Look it up on my phone, maybe you can become his girlfriend or more." Jasper asked "what is a girlfriend?" Kayla typed in on the phone "look at this" it was an explanation of what is a girlfriend? " _a person's regular female companion with whom they have a romantic or sexual relationship."_

Before Jasper could ask anymore question Steven walked in "hey Jasper did you finish getting your stuff?" Steven asked. She sprung to attention "Yes Steven" Kayla noticed at how she acted and whispered to Jasper "Just ask him." Jasper was panicking as Steven walked toward her but went for it anyway "Steven I have been meaning to ask...are we together? ...am I your girlfriend?" Steven was shocked and responded nervously "Yes I would like to think so but it's up to you if you want to be with me." Jasper ran to Steven tackling to the ground and sat on top of him "Yes Steven I want to be with you and no one else but you."

Steven smiled and raised his hand bringing Jasper closer "Hello...please get a room" said Kayla and they were a bit embarrassed. "Let's go home Jasper" she nodded as he took her hand. While wading through the crowd Steven notices a blue person walking on the other side " it's Lapis." They walked through the crowd more steadily making sure to avoid being seen. She walked past and noticed Steven but not Jasper "STEVEN HEY STEVEN!" He told Jasper to head for the ship and get it ready "i will get there soon Jasper." She went on ahead as Lapis came to Steven "hey Steven I thought you almost didn't see me, so what are you doing here?"

He tried to laugh it off "no I saw you, what are you doing here?" Lapis told Steven about her travels "i noticed you grew Steven." Lapis hand moved in and touched Steven's you know I never got to thank you for letting me free and always being there for me." Steven let her hand go "it's okay Lapis I gotta go and we can chat later bye" he said as he ran off to the forest. He got to the ship and Jasper was waiting " let's go home Steven." They got on the ship and headed home but as they ship jumped Lapis noticed it "a home world ship? What is it doing here?" At the moon base Jasper rushed off and told Steven to wait for her "i want you to see what I got today." He sat down and waited then she came out "so what do you think Steven?"

Steven jaw dropped as he couldn't believe what Jasper was wearing "a white tank top and black sweatpants. "i love it" Steven said as he walked to Jasper holding her hands viewing her more. Jasper couldn't stop blushing and kept looking away, she looked at Steven "hey I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend." Steven was so happy and kissed Jasper "i won't ever leave you Steven" he smiled stroking her hair "I won't ever leave you Jasper." He let her go for a moment "i know what can make this moment better" Jasper stood there shy and Steven started to play music "do you want to dance?" She smiled "i can't dance Steven" he laughed pulling her closer "i can't dance too so lets just figure it out together." They danced till they tripped and fell, as they laughed out.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning broke and Jasper was sitting in the viewing module watching the sunrise with Steven laying down sleeping on her lap. She looked down at him sleeping "Steven Quartz..my Steven" and then she thought of how she valued her diamond next to Steven. " _With him it's not that I'm serving, it's because I choose to be with him"_ Steven started to shed tears and then Jasper got worried "Steven what's wrong?" She shook him worried but he woke up " I'm fine Jasper I'm fine" Jasper was still worried "then why are you crying?" He wiped way the tears "Maybe it's time that I told you" She started getting worried "Told me what Steven?" Thoughts started rushing through her head " _What could it be? Is he an infiltrator? Was any of this ever real?"_ Steven kept laying on her lap "i have seen a diamond before" Jasper looked shocked "what do you mean?"

Steven looked worried "It was a while ago when Peridot spoke with Yellow diamond I saw Blue diamond at one of Pink Diamonds place." Jasper was still confused "Why were you talking to a diamond? And why does that make you cry?" He looked out at the earth and back at Jasper "Somehow I can feel what she is feeling when she is close and she must be close." Jasper was struck by shock "She's close" her face blank and fearful "Steven I need to get you out of here." As she helped him up in the viewing glass a large Blue Arm Ship appeared and Jasper was all struck "I'm not gonna let them take you" Jasper spoke in a soft tone.

The ship stop suddenly and turned to the base "wait why is it heading this way?" Jasper asked confused and worried "Steven let's get on the ship, I'll put in coordinates for my safe house." But before the knew it the ship had sent landing craft that were already arriving at the base "Oh no they are here already here." Jasper was worried and Steven could see it "Jasper what ever it is we will take it on together." She calmed down and held Steven's hand firmly then a loud crackle came from the hangar "we should go now" said Jasper wanting to leave still. The sound of light steps came from down the hall and out of the corner of the down a Pearl peeped in "This base seems to still have occupants" she said.

"Occupants you say?" a loud soft voice said walking into the room, it was Blue Diamond towering over Jasper and Steven. "I see one is a Jasper but I can't tell the other" Blue Diamond said assessing them closely. Jasper was stressing thinking to herself " _no she is going to shatter me, they must have got word I abandoned their mission."_ Blue diamond started assessing Steven and slowly unveiled his shirt, but Jasper ran interference pushing Blue Diamond away. Her Pearl was shocked "You dare touch my diamond" as she drew her weapons. "Calm yourself Pearl this Jasper must have a reason for her actions, So Jasper Explain yourself" Blue Diamond state with her eyes fixated on Jasper.

"What's so interesting about that gem?" Jasper was tensing up and moved Steven behind her whispering to him "Steven she can't know what you are?" Blue Diamond was getting angry "MOVE ASIDE" Steven was getting worried about Jasper because he had heard from the Crystal gem about the power of the Diamonds. He stepped forward holding Jasper's hand "My name is Steven Universe Quartz and..i am the son of Rose Quartz" he uttered his voice shaking with fear. Blue Diamond stood there looking at him and he could feel the heart ache that she was having from hearing utter those words. She smacked Steven into the wall and Jasper retaliated but was blocked by Blue Diamonds Pearl unsuccessfully.

"YOU SHATTERED PINK" Blue Diamond screamed charging at Steven and before her weapon could strike him Jasper got in the way barely blocking the attack with Rose's Sword. "That's the Sword..THE SWORD THAT SHATTERED PINK" as she smacked Jasper down. Blue Diamond started to walk towards Jasper "You choose to protect this traitor than serve a Diamond." Jasper got back up bruised and hurting "To me Steven is more important than the Diamonds, he has helped me over everything."

Blue Diamond smacked Jasper away again "if he has helped you so much maybe he can help me." Jasper couldn't stand on her own strength anymore and was using the sword "please I ask you don't take Steven away from me he's my whole world." Steven stood up barely conscious and said "i can feel you pain me and you are linked." Blue Diamond raised her hand ready to strike but felt Steven's emotions "Is this how you feel Steven Quartz?" Jasper jumped out of nowhere grabbing Steven and crashing into a wall "Steven are you okay?" He wasn't worried about himself "Jasper are you okay?"

Blue Diamond could sense the worry and hurt that Steven was experiencing seeing Jasper "Pearl assist that Quartz" Blue Diamond commanded.

The Pearl helped Jasper up "Steven I'm sorry for this but you have to understand that I can't show weakness" Blue Diamond stated walking closer to Steven. He walked over and picked up Jasper who could barely get her arms around him to hold herself up "Why?" Blue Diamond asked "Why did our most loyal gem go against us for you?" Jasper pulled herself up still hurt "That's because I love him" Blue Diamond looked at her confused "love him?" Steven looked at Jasper shocked and she said "Yes I didn't know what it was before but now I understand...i don't want to ever see him sad or hurt and I always want to be there for him, I am his girlfriend after all." Blue Diamond looked at Jasper barely able to stand being assisted by Steven "Love...Girlfriend...and you say he brought you resolve?"

Jasper looked at Blue Diamond and nodded her head "Yes..and more than I ever bargained for, so I ask you ...do you value your own strength above yourself and joy." Steven kissed Jasper and she began to heal "Thanks Steven" she said as he picked her up. "Steven Quartz..Jasper's are know for aggressive behavior but yours shows comparison towards you and it seems being with you brought her enlightenment." Blue Diamond walked over to Steven and patted his head with her finger "Rose Quartz shattered Pink and that won't ever change." He looked at Blue Diamond "i know my mom did not shatter Pink she would never do that."

"My sensors indicate that you are not lying but why do you believe this?" he looked at Jasper in his arms passed out "it's because my mom saw good in everyone even those that seem like they didn't deserve it." She looked more intrigued "continue" he kissed Jasper's forehead "You see me and Jasper were enemies but now she's the most important person to me, and my mom told me herself." Confusion came to Blue Diamond's face "What do you mean she told you?'" He could see that she was confused "My mom is part of me and I can talk to her but I haven't had her to speak with people outside my mind." Blue Diamond turned around and looked over her should to Steven "i will help you with that Steven Quartz but you must help me gain enlightenment like your Jasper.

Steven was confused "what do you mean?" Blue Diamond came to him "i wish to experience love and to be your girlfriend too, I will be better than an average Jasper." He saw this as a problem "but I am already with Jasper she's my girlfriend." Jasper was still passed out sleeping "So you can only have one girlfriend at a time on earth? Because that statement would be untrue I have seen it in my behavior of you beings." Steven didn't know how to reply "well the thing is.." before he could finish his sentence Blue Diamond stopped him "i am a Diamond and there is no questioning it, I will be your girlfriend with Jasper."

"Agree Steven" the Pearl whispered into Steven's ear "it's not a smart idea to refuse a Diamond what she wants, you will get hurt" and the Pearl looked at Jasper in Steven's arms "everyone will get hurt." Steven's grip on Jasper tightened a bit "okay Blue you can be girlfriend too" and Steven took Jasper to their room as Blue Diamond wait in the Hub of the base. He laid her down in bed "Jasper we are going to be okay" she woke up for a second "yes Steven we are" as she smiled going back to sleep.

Blue Diamond was waiting for Steven as he walked back "First thing is First Blue, if you are to be my girlfriend we view each other as equal's." Blue Diamond didn't really care as she was just excited to be part of something. "So I am going to sleep now" there was a loud swoosh and a bright light "what was that?" Steven asked confused as he turned back, he saw Blue had shrunk down and had her Diamond covering a large part of her chest and stomach. "My Diamond?" her Pearl asked confused "Hush" she said "being together as Steven stated makes me and him equals. But her Pearl was refusing to accept it "Those were his terms and I will abide by them, and I expect you to do the same Pearl" as she looked at Pearl menacingly and she agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper woke up the next morning to find Steven's arms wrapped around her "Morning Steven" he looked at her face and began to smile. "Jasper you finally awake I was so worried" she blushed and laughed as Steven held her tight "so what happened Steven where's Blue Diamond." He started stroking her hair "well Jasper the thing is.." she looked at him startled, "No need to explain yourself Steven Quartz" a voice spoke from the back of the room. Jasper sat up to see Blue standing in the back with her Pearl beside her, "Steven what are they doing here?" Jasper asked confused. He could see how shocked she was "i know Jasper she's in our home but just trust me" she looked at him trying to force a smile.

She wasn't happy seeing Steven this way but he already knew that he was doing this to keep her safe "so Jasper let's just go on like nothing changed." Blue stood up and walked to the bed "so is this what you two do the whole time?" Steven was trying to keep Jasper calm and drew her close whispering in her eye "remember what I said..together." Jasper looked at him and remembered him saying it when they thought they were about to be attacked "i know Steven we will be okay." Blue sat on their bed at their feet "may I join you" Steven and Jasper looked at each other for a second, and then he noticed her Pearl nodding in agreement. But before they could even answer Blue had already jumped into bed with them "it's fine I knew you would say yes."

Steven saw that Jasper was uncomfortable "Okay Blue... me and Jasper will get something to eat, do you want anything?" She stared at him laying on Steven other side looking at Jasper with him in the middle "Firstly you haven't earned the right to call me Blue but I guess because of our agreement it is okay, and Diamonds do not require food." He shook his head in denial " _i really don't want to have to go through this again"_ as he got up from the bed he helped Jasper up "Blue then stay here we will try it later." Blue stayed laying in bed "Why this is so comfortable, no wonder humans spend so much time in these." Jasper and Steven got to the kitchen "Steven why is she here?" he came to her and picked her up sitting her on the counter "She made me make and agreement, I really didn't know what to do and you were hurt." Jasper pressed her finger against his lips "it's okay Steven, whatever it is I know you will do what's before us...for me."

Their calm atmosphere was ruined by the sudden loud foot steps coming from the hall and they slowly lifted their weapons "is it Blue Steven?" He shook his head no "we left her in our bed remember" the mood went quite as the steps got close and they started walking towards the hall. They turned a corner and saw a Squad of Amethyst looking at them "SALUTE!" Steven and Jasper were confused "why are you saluting us?" The Amethyst looked at them "You are the special assets that Our Diamond spoke of, for her study." They retracted their weapons okay and kept walking down the hall's to see ever more gems "Jasper what is this?..wait do you think that they all came from Blue's ship." She stretched out her hand and held his "Steven this is amazing to see this many gems in one place in a long time but..."

Jasper froze in place now having flash backs of the war back on earth "Jasper snap out of it" as he shook her steadily. She looked at him with teary eyes "Steven can we be alone, I just need to vent some of this." Steven called Lion, as he got out of the portal all the gems in the base drew their weapons "what is that?" Jasper ran in front of lion "don't attack he's with us" the gems calmed down and approached Lion slowly. "What is this creature? Some sort of gem fusion?" the gems were asking each other but before they got to Lion Steven hopped on Lion and pulled Jasper up. Lion quickly jumped through a portal appearing back at beach city. Steven had a sense of of wonder for a moment as he hadn't been with the gems for a long time. Jasper looked at the big donut "hey Steven how about we go there, he hesitated for a while thinking the gems might be close but saw how excited Jasper was.

"i guess a donut couldn't hurt" he said as Steven hopped off lion and headed inside but when they got there it was empty. "i wonder where everyone is?" Jasper asked confused and then heard loud cheering

they turned the corner and saw a parade happening on the other side of the street. "That looks fun we should go Steven" he wanted to stop and think about it but Jasper had already grabbed his hand charging in cheerful and smiling. Then Steven stop abruptly "Steven what is it?" Jasper asked with concern "Nothing Jasper it's just that look at what we still wearing."

Jasper looked down and remembered she was just wearing a long tank top with shorts "Maybe we should get some costumes." Steven had grown a lot but Jasper still towered over him " let's go to the costume shop." At the costume shop Jasper started looking for a costume to wear but found something for Steven instead "hey Steven I found you something, come here." Jasper was smiling " Steven I know you hate being away from your family that's why I thought you should wear this so you can get close to them, something for you because you are always doing something for me." Steven kissed her cheek " how about we dress up like astronauts because we are both from outta space" she nodded her head agreeing.

They joined the parade and got on top of a float " this is so much fun Jasper" she knew how special this was for Steven as he hadn't been back here in a long time. She saw the gems come into view " hey Steven why don't you try go and say hi to them, me and Lion will meet you at home." He hopped off the float and waved bye to Jasper as she rode off on the float, she was having a blast and luckily she had took some pictures with Steven before he left. He walked up to the gems and stood in front of them, his mask was tinted and he had grown taller. Steven waved at the gems and they didn't wave back especially amethyst as she walked off, he ran after her " do you think that human is trying to get Amethyst?" Pearl asked Garnet but she didn't even answer.

After they were out of site from the other gems Steven stopped Amethyst who wasn't entertained but some masked person chasing her and lashed out with her whip. She heard a familiar "oooowwww" as she stopped and turned back "Steven..." Amethyst stepped closer and reached down Steven's costume to find his gem "hey stop it that tickles" she saw that it was Steven and started to cry. "i should have done this before I lost you Steven" as she stepped closer kissing Steven and continued crying in his arms. "The gems are not the same after you left Steven, Pearl doesn't know what to do...Garnet is bitter and saw you're just a traitor who wears Rose's gem, Peridot blames herself and me...me I just want you to come back or take me with you."

Amethyst was overcome by seeing Steven after such a long time and passed out "i can't just leave her here" he picked her up and headed back to the temple.


	9. Chapter 9

Steven arrived at the temple and saw that no one was home, he headed up to his bed and laid Amethyst down. It had been a long time since he had been home but the gems hadn't changed anything, a loud gasp came from Amethyst as she sprung up " Pearl I had a dream about Steven." She turned slowly and saw him sitting next to her "Steven..." she slowly moved closer to him and touched his just to make sure he was really there. " Where have you been Steven? Do you know how worried everyone has been? Do you know how worried I have been?" In her mind she thought not to shout so that she wouldn't scare him off " but you're back now so it's okay...right?" He looked down and the smile on Amethyst face suddenly vanished " Steven you not gonna leave me again?"

He tried to fake a smile looking down " Amethyst why would you want me back? You guys wouldn't accept Jasper." She sat next to him " Do you prefer Jasper because she came out perfect unlike me?" He shook his head smiling " no I didn't and I wouldn't, you're already perfect Amethyst." She thought about losing Steven for a while again and suggest they go see Peridot since she also missed Steven, but behind her she signaled the gems. " _i am not going to lose you again Steven, I'm sorry it had to come to this"_ They got to the farm and Steven rushed in expecting to find Peridot growing some food. But there was nothing and the farm was empty and as he went into the barn she came to view.

Peridot was watching TV and heard the sudden creaks behind her quickly panicking trying to hide and negotiate behind her hay stack. "Who's there?" she asked not expecting anyone home as Lapis was on her world trip and the gems had stop coming around. The gems had got to the temple but Amethyst and Steven were already gone, he ran to hug Peridot and she was so happy to see him. Back home Jasper was getting worried and Blue was waiting with her waiting for him to return "Lion can you go look for Steven please." But Lion just yawned and kept napping, Blue was surprised " he's our boyfriend but yet we don't know where he is?" Jasper was getting mad and just wanted Steven there to calm her down _" I'm a better person when Steven is around..i want to be that person"_ she thought. Since tracking Steven would be hard for her, Jasper came up with a cunning plan " Blue Diamond or should I say Blue, you say I do nothing to find my boyfriend but you said our boyfriend and yet you do nothing."

Blue stopped and thought about it " I agree Jasper… I also bear some responsibility" Jasper was still questioning Blue's thoughts but needed her help to go check on Steven. " Pearl ready a shuttle, me and this Jasper are going to get Steven." Jasper remembered that Steven went to speak with some of the gems and thought what would happen if they were to see Blue Diamond. " Hey Blue we don't need to go now I'm sure Steven is just looking for some stuff when he gets back." Blue stopped her Pearl " okay that seems to my sense I wouldn't want to intrude...but Steven shouldn't have to take care of chores I have servants for that." Jasper looked away from Blue with a annoyed look mumbling " me and Steven do our own stuff."

Garnet and Pearl rushed back and arrived at the temple but Steven was gone "where did they go?" they looked around and found a note hidden under Steven's sheets "The Barn." Pearl rushed to take Greg's van as they didn't have a warp pad on the barn and were on their way. Back on the barn Peridot was so happy to see Steven and started speaking about all the new shows that she had been watching " Steven since you're back we can have sleepovers again." He smiled laughing with her " yeah that would be a lot of fun." Peridot and Steven sat down on some hay " hey let's watch this show Steven I have been waiting to see it with you." The show started to play and Steven looked around _"i wonder where Amethyst..."_ Before he could finish his though he felt arms wrap around him from behind and a whisper in his ear " don't leave me Steven I'll do anything for you, when I'm with you I feel happy." He held her arms smiling " I'm glad I make you feel this way but I don't want to drag you away from the gems and you wouldn't be okay with Jasper."

Amethyst was about to pull away but Steven held her arms there and she got closer leaning on him "i always wanted to get his close to you but I had no idea what the gems would do, what they would think." She started to cry but as she was about to make her move on Steven a sound of a car came from outside." A thought came into her head _"no it's Pearl"_ they jumped in to find Amethyst arms wrapped around Steven "we finally found you Steven thanks for telling us Amethyst." She was quick to start apologizing to Steven " I never meant for any of this to happen please Steven." He looked at them gems and pushed off Amethyst arms " Steven please… I did want them to come before but not now, Pearl Garnet please just go." But they weren't leaving " Steven is coming with us it's time he learned he can't run off as he pleases."

Steven looked around the barn and past Amethyst " Peridot if you would like..you can come live with me." She nodded no " I would if I didn't love this barn" he smiled at her " Then make sure to grown something for the next time I come around" she gave him a hands up " I will." He then looked back at Amethyst and the gems " I am walking out of here so please clear the way." Amethyst was still shocked at what just happened after she betrayed Steven " hey are you going to leave again now" she asked worried. But Steven just walked towards the door " I'm leaving," Amethyst rushed in front of him " hey don't leave I love you." Pearl heard what Amethyst said " what do you mean you love Steven?" Garnet raised her hand shutting all of them up " whatever it means Steven needs to learn a lesson." She pulled back Pearl and a bright light appeared as they merged Sardonyx appeared " Now Steven come here darling."

Amethyst jumped between there "hey everyone stop… stop now it doesn't have to go on like this" Steven kept walking till he was facing Sardonyx and she was about to throw a punch but heard a sound from outside. Sardonyx walked outside and saw a large landing craft dropping down, Steven knew who it was and walked towards it "STEVEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" they shouted worried. The shuttle doors opened revealing Blue diamond with her cloak in dark blue as she walked toward Steven. Jasper rushed out running and tackling him "I missed you Steven why were you taking so long to get back." He asked himself has it been that long as he looked at his watch and saw how much time had passed and it was sunset. Sardonyx, Peridot and Amethyst were standing at the barn doors shocked at what they were seeing. Jasper kissed Steven and Sardonyx got mad charging at her but Steven saw this and got in the way.

A loud boom came from the strike and after the dust settled Steven was knocked out and badly bruised "Steven are you alright?" Blue and Jasper asked him but they were getting no response. Blue looked at Steven hurt and back at the gems with a cold stare "Jasper and Pearl take Steven back on the ship now." All the gems fused to form Alexandrite and where ready to fight as Blue extended to her normal form taking off her cloak revealing her armor and readying her weapon.


	10. Chapter 10

Alexandrite charged at Blue but she remained calm as the gems were coming after her with all their might "do you really think you can take me in battle?" Blue took Alexandrite's attack head on and the gems thought they had at least put a dent in her confidence. But as the dust settled with these massive titans clashing Alexandrite saw Blue standing unscarved "seems like you crystal gems haven't seem real combat in a while, let me educate you." She stood there unphased as she summoned her scythe "this is your last chance as associates of Steven, that is the only reason you have had my mercy." Alexandrite chose to ignore but as she was about to charge she stumbled.

Inside Alexandrite the gems were having an agrument "GARNET WHY DID YOU HESITATE?" Pearl asked shocked and confused. Their fusion started to become unstable "Pearl WHATS HAPPENING?" Amethyst asked feeling their fusion as if it was about to rip apart. But Pearl was determined to make a point against Blue and tightened Alexandrite's fist about to attack " don't underestimate us." Blue pointed her scythe at Alexandrite " even on your best solar cycle you wouldn't best me." Pearl pushed for the attack but Alexandrite's other arm stopped her "what's going on?" she asked.

" Pearl none of you know the power of the gems better than I do, so trust me when I say this is not a fight you want to pick please stop" Garnet pleaded with her. "No" she momentaraly over powered the other gems in the confusion but Alexandrite's fist was caught by Blue. Pearl was shocked and was trying to pull away but Blue held the hand and raised her scythe chopping it off. This caused a large explosion blanketing the area barn in white smoke and Peridot who had been watching from the side lines rushed to the landing ship. Jasper was standing the with Pearl's tending to Steven, she hesitated to step in knowing Jasper's aggressive personality. But then she saw Jasper worried sick about Steven " Jasper is he gonna be okay" she looked at Peridot with a smile " Yes he will be fine."

Peridot didn't believe how Jasper replied to her, with a smile and the way she looked at Steven " _did Steven really change her that much or was she always like this?"_ Jasper wasn't even wearing her tactical clothing btu instead was just wearing a long tank top and shorts " why are you in human clothing?" She looked at Peridot do you really think that's what should be concerning you now as the blanket of white smoke cleared and Blue walked out with the gems in hand forced to return to their gems. Peridot looked in aowl worried about herself as Blue walked up to her " a Peridot… hmmmm I didn't know we had one on this planet, yellow must have sent it."

" Jasper how is Steven doing?" Jasper walked and helped him up " he will be fine we should get back home now and you have to return those gems, he won't be happy about it." Blue handed the gems to Periodot and she remembered something " _Amethyst wanted to talk to Steven, she was scared to lose him."_ Peridot came to Steven and pretend to check up on him whilst sneaking in Amethyst gems into his pocket " _you two have a talk."_ Jasper walked her off the ship " you know I blame myself that Steven got hurt because he did this all for me to have a fun time." Peridot didn't know much about feeling but took something she learned from her soaps, "Jasper the reason that Steven did that is probably because he loves you and always will you two or should I say three are like his ladies." She got the message but quickly questioned " wait what do you mean three?" Peridot started backing off awkwardly " well take care of Amethyst while she's with you" as she ran off to the barn.

The shipped started up and headed back for home, Steven woke up mid way back to the moon because of a vibration he felt in his pocket. He got up a dug in his pocket trying to find the cause and took out a glwoing gem "Amethyst" it hovered just as she formed again "where am I?" She looked around and found herself surrounded by gems from homeworld and Steven in the mix. Amethyst started to panic and Steven jumped in to keep her calm " Relax Amethyst it's okay trust me." She still wasn't okay but he held her "relax it okay you're okay" Jasper didn't really care that a crystal gem was here niether did Blue and they continued taking care of other things whilst on the ship leaving the two alone. " Steven what are you doing here we have to leave now" he sat down on the floor laying his head on a seat " you do know I have been with them the whole time right." Amethyst thought about it and sat next to him "i guess you're right, it's just that I missed you Steven and how did you get me here." He smiled awkwardly " well… Peridot put you in my pocket after you battled with Blue" she was confused "Blue? Do you mean Blue Diamond and you address her so casually?" He started laughing " Yea she made herself my second girlfriend" Amethyst looked at Steven "girlfriend? Second?.. who's the first?"

"Well I guess we never announced it but it's Jasper" Amethyst got up mad " So now you can't tell me you chose her because she wasn't perfect." Steven held her hand stopping her from storming off "i love Jasper and I love you too remember what you said to me in the barn?" Amethyst stopped and thought about it "well maybe?" (she couldn't). " So Jasper is you girlfriend and so is Blue" he nodded yes "That means you have the most perfect gem in history and a diamond as your loves how does that feel Steven?" she asked jokingly laughing with him. "Then is there space for a grunt like me?" he looked at her "what do you mean?" she was nervous something Steven was not used to seeing Amethyst this way.

"Well Steven I would have wanted to be with you but the gems would never be okay with it, they would have thought I did it to just get a feeling of Rose from you."

"Well is that true?" she hesitated to answer " I won't lie to you a part of me hopes that Rose is in there but I know she isn't thats why I fell inlove with you not your gem." She waited for an answer looking at the face Steven had and looked down but he came to her and hugged her " I know what you mean." She held him tight "so Steven I am making myself your girlfriend too but we must keep it a secret from the other gems and I have to go back to earth sometime...well not now though." With a devious smile on her face as she quickly checked outside to make sure that they were alone, it was clear "Steven get over here." She started getting close to him and then an annoucement came over the intercom "we have arrived at moon base please depart."

"i guess another time then Amethyst?" she looked so disappointed "i guess but next time it will be my turf just me and you" as she pulled his head down for a kiss. "You know you've grown a lot Steven" he smiled shy "oh really thanks" some other thoughts were going through Amethyst head " Steven is grown I will have him next time but it's risky, but I don't care about any of that I fiinally have Steven."

Amethyst got inside the moon base trailing behind Steven "so Steven where do we sleep?" he opened up the room and saw that Blue and Jasper were already there.

Amethyst wasn't bothered at all because she already knew, Jasper jumped into bed and waited for Steven and Blue shrunk down to a smaller size waiting on Amethyst. Steven was already sleepy and Amethyst hopped into bed to but Steven fell asleep in Jasper's embrace as Blue left on Patrol still not having the concept of sleeping. Jasper always loved holding and Amethyst was spooning with him too "finally some sleep."


	11. Chapter 11

Morning broke as it was a new day, it was Amethyst first day on the moon base. Jasper was the first to wake up "hey runt ...i mean Amethyst wake up", she woke up "what is it Jasper?" She was getting changed after a shower "make sure you remember to wake up Steven, he always sleeps in… I will be making breakfast." In her mind she was thinking she needs to shower Blue at least how to make some breakfast. Amethyst saw Jasper leave for the kitchen thinking to herself, _she is completely different from what she was before, did Steven do all this?_ Amethyst looked at Steven and then around the room, _I guess me and him are finally alone._ She was laying next to him and his rolled over wrapping his arm around, drawing her closer "i finally have Steven."

He woke up to see Amethyst crying with a smile on her face "what's wrong?" She shook her head "absolutely nothing", as she kissed him on the forehead hiding in his embrace. Amethyst pulled away "Steven i'm sorry for betraying you back there", he looked at her laughing "you were trying to do what you thought was best for me right? So it's okay." She hugged him tighter smiling "Jasper said we should come get breakfast", they got ready and headed for the kitchen "Steven I was looking at Jasper, she seems so different now." He smiled looking back Amethyst walking behind him "she was always like that it's just that she was never allowed to show that side of herself." They got to the chicken and the smell of burning eggs filled the air and on the stove everyone just stared at Blue aimlessly trying to cook what was left.

Jasper walked over kissing Steven and wrapping her arms around him "morning sleepyhead, you promised me you would stop sleeping in?" He held her close "you know I can never make such a difficult decision" as they both smiled at each other. Amethyst looked at how Jasper was being so sweet and lovey dovey with steven " wow you really did change." Whilst everyone was distracted blue had got her pearl to make a completely different breakfast on the side, "well breakfast is done everyone." Blue looked around the room and saw everyone with a suspecting look on their faces, as they mumbled between each other _we all know she didn't make this otherwise we would be having those ashes there._

Amethyst looked around the room and saw everyone wearing just normal clothes not their gem armor, "why are you all wearing civillian clothes" they looked around and pointed to Steven "he got them for us." She looked at steven "why did you get them those?" he just simply replied "why not, I should get you something too." Amethyst blushed and was surprised "i would like that thanks." Steven stopped everyone "guys I have to take jasper somewhere today, so please take care of Amethyst while I am away?" The rest of the gems looked at him "ok Quartz I thought she was already going to stay with us?" blue asked, "we that's up to her to decide" as Amethyst smiled at Steven.

Steven and Jasper took off in the shuttle headed for earth, while back on the spaceship everyone turned their sights onto Amethyst " what are you gonna do to me?" They walked to her closer and closer "well it's your first day here then, I am finally off dish duty" blue mentioned as she went of. "Was that really one of the diamonds that I heard so much about?" Landing on earth Jasper wanted to see what Steven felt like showing him "Jasper I know how much pink meant to you, so I think you deserve to know about this" and as it came into view. Pink diamonds palanquin, it brought Jasper to a halt and to her knees "i know this is hard but I thought you deserved to know where it was." She just looked at him and smiled "Steven … thank you for always putting me first" he didn't say anything just held her hand and brought her in close "i love you Jasper." She just cried and held him tighter as he ran his fingers through her hair "let's get going Steven" she got up ready to go home.

But Steven stopped her holding her hand "let's get you some ice cream" Jasper got excited looking at Steven walking forward with her in tow "together" he looked back smiling "together."Back on the moon base Amethyst was done washing the dishes and was looking around the base, then she came back to the bedroom and saw all the pictures that Jasper and Steven had been taking together at the festival, big donut, training, shopping, ice cream, kissing and even watching tv. " _are the gems the bad guys this time?_ " she asked herself confused, "thinking are we?" a voice came from the door and it was Blue. She walked over to Amethyst "what do you seek here?" she replied hesitantly "i want to be with Steven" Blue wasn't surprised "is it in the same manner that Jasper has with him?" She looked away "yes and more...much more" Blue got curious "could you me the human mating rituals, I was going to do it but I hear it requires a certain amount of sacrifice if you are lacking." Amethyst looked at Blue what do mean lacking?" She walked closer and whispered in her ear "us diamonds manage to figure it out how to create anew gem in order for one not to be sacrificed, it was all thanks to Rose Quartz we were able to do this."

"So you mean me and Steven or Jasper or you… we can do it without having to sacrifice our forms" Blue looked at her cheery "yes I can as long as you promise me never to tell anyone about this, I will inform Jasper myself.. I look forward to surprising Steven." Amethyst ran off cheering all around "THIS IS GREAT" whilst back in the room Blue was there talking " _After all that's why I came here in the first place to have Jasper and Steven do it, now it might be me and the Amethyst as well this will be very interesting ...wish I could tell them they are already to ever since I came in contact with them but I want to see who risks it first."_

On earth on their way back to the ship Jasper spotted a very interesting store with people covering their stuff in black bags and with hoodies, " Steven what is that store?" He quickly rushed to stop her from going in but it was already to late "she looked at some of the pictures in the books and dvd covers " so this is how this species mates" Steven was very shy but answered "yes ..yes it is" Jasper was a bit flustered looking and the pictures in the book and back at Steven "would you want to do this, because this one says loves unite doesn't it." He tried finding and explaination but couldn't find it "i think you should find it out on your own let's buy a laptop on our way back." Jasper kissed steven's cheek well if this is what lover's do we will do it, but can you give me some time to prepare." He couldn't bring himself to tell her what happens when a gem and a human mate but he really didn't know how it would work with him.

Before they could leave Steven saw Lapis again but this time carrying groceries "wait does she live her now?" He told Jasper to wait a second while he says hello, she didn't mind it was more time that she had with her ice cream. "Hey Lapis are you still here?" she was surprised "OMG Steven what are you doing here again?" Lapis looked around "well I bought a place here so that things will be easier on my trips around plus Steven.." a serious expression came on her face " the gems told me that you ran away that you were teaming up with a diamond and jasper, please be careful." He looked at her and smiled "it's okay" she just bounced back from his smile "well I know that you can want sometime to yourself… you know, but if you ever need me come see me.. here's my address." She held steven's hand luckily jasper was not paying attention "Steven I know how you feel more than anyone, i'm here for you" she kissed him on the cheek and flew away waving bye.

Steven went back to Jasper "let's go home", she looked at him smiling "home is were you are Steven."


	12. Chapter 12

Months had passed since Jasper and Steven had got together with the world seemingly at peace. Steven was now rarely going to the earth but rather was choosing to spend more time on the moon base with Jasper and Blue, who were teaching him more about his gem. Jasper, Amethyst, Blue and her Pearl were all sitting on the floor on the viewing deck looking at Steven trying to do a new move he learned.

"Hey Steven now focus on your gem, look inside and try let go of your physical form," Jasper said encouragingly smiling at Steven. He closed his eyes and focused on his gem as it began to glow slowly glowing but then the sound of a loud alarm stopped him from focusing. " **WARNING WARNING PROXIMITY ALERT WARNING WARNING PROXIMITY ALERT!**!" Everyone stood up at attention with the gems on patrol immediately rushing to Blue's side "My Diamond they're coming" Blue looked at her gem with an icy glare " I thought we made it clear to them that this is not their territory." Steven looked at Blue and saw the cold look on her face as he turned to Jasper, she was fuming barely holding it together.

Amethyst finally broke the silence "CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON... me and Steven are standing here like Statues, can you tell us what's going on?" Jasper looked at Blue and she nodded her head in approval "Steven what I'm about to tell you is something that you probably didn't know but..." she looked at the earth and back at him "why do you think the gems have weapons?" Steven seems a bit caught off guard by the question "aren't they to help you fight stuff on planets if you have problems." Jasper walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder "there is a reason why gems serve the Diamonds even if some of us don't want to" she said as she glanced at Blue before turning back to Steven.

The alarm was still blaring loud in the background and Jasper looked at Steven then back to the alarms "I'll explain later but right now we have got to go, it's time to show me all your hard work, Steven." She kissed him on the forehead as her armoured clothing glowed out of her gem and wrapped around her. Everyone started preparing themselves all armoured and ready to go "the gems outside the moonbase had gone covert to avoid being discovered, my Diamond" One of her gems said.

Everyone went quiet as they silently walked towards the outer doors till a comm transmission came in from one of the gem patrols outside. "My Diamond there is a gem out here ... I think it's-" the line went silent as screams started coming from outside. Steven without hesitation rushed outside onto the moons surface not even bothering with breathing as Jasper had taught him how to not breathe. What he saw shook him to his core an Amethyst gem with others beaten beside it next to a looming figure with a devilish smile. "Oh you must be Steven Quartz" he could feel an intense aura coming from this gem, he looked back and thought that the others must not be seen. Signalling for them to stay back by a couple of hand signs behind his back.

He looked back at the gem which had a scar over its right eye, standing as tall as Jasper with a tail wrapped around one of the Amethyst and one being lifted up by the throat in one of her arm's. "You seem to know who I am ... so who are you?" he asked, she looked at him with a happy smirk "hasn't your girlfriend playing house told you yet ... I believe her name was? ... Do you remember her name?" Steven heard footsteps coming from his right and left side "I think it was Jasper wasn't it" as another gem stepped out from the right side with a gem on her chest just like the first one.

"We've had some runnings with her before but she always managed to escape" as the third gem smiled walking out of the shadows with a devious pose bearing the same features as the other two gems. "The Diamonds spoke good things about you back on homeworld, I heard that your mom shattered Pink Diamond" as the leader spoke. "Drop them and we can talk" Steven commanded, the gem with the scar on her right eyes laughed mockingly "better watch out everybody we have a hero on our hands." The gem was smiling and the others surrounding Steven walked around him "He is a special one isn't he" The purple and white gem said from the left. "Looks like he is a part gem ... actually no" the bronze and blue gem put its hand out in front "Amber we need this one." The gem standing holding the two Amethyst just laughed "Really Oracle what do we need this semi-organic for? he is barely a gem." Oracle just stared at Amber unfazed and unbreaking walking over to whisper something in her ear "He is more than a gem."

Amber laughed harder "this chump hahaha" Strix was still assessing Steven but when she saw Amber laughing hysterically she walked over to silently asked what's going?

Oracle spoke quietly with a serious tone "That Steven Quartz ..." she struggled to try to let out the words "well spill it, you told me he is more so what is it?" Amber asked pointing at Steven who was growing more confused on the sidelines. "I can sense the energy of a Diamond" Amber immediately stopped laughing and switched to a nervous chuckle "what do you mean a Diamond?" Strix was still keeping quiet with a more intense assessment of steven " I just scanned him he is nothing but a gem I can only see his gem" she added. Oracle looked at him "No Strix I can sense power remember and something is telling me he is a Diamond.

The other gems still hiding out couldn't hear this but Blue's capabilities where way more capable and she had been relaying the entire conversation till they got to the part where they said he was a Diamond. She almost blurted it out but played it off as a mistake and stopped telling everyone what was going. Blue peered out the corner of one of the viewing windows looking at Steven. _"He shattered Pink, how could they think that he is a Diamond? She probably just detected me and got confused ... I knew I should have never come here, what would think Yellow? ...what about White?"_ Her pearl noticed the look on her face "Are you alright my Diamond?" Blue didn't respond continuing to look out at Steven and the other gems _" I knew we had deserters and more dangers in the world but where are they from?"_

Outside Amber choked and squeezed the two Amethyst till they poofed into smoke and their gems fell to the ground. She was now more serious after she had been given the run down by Strix and Oracle. _"Remember Amber he might be stronger than us so be careful and don't let your guard down"_ Oracle and Strix words of warning were ringing in her head as she slowly picked up the two fallen gems and looked at Steven with a sick glare smiling slowly. Amethyst stepped out of her hiding spot pushing past the arms of Jasper and the other Amethyst trying to hold her back. She was now standing in full view of the window. "All of these in my hand are nothing but pawns born to be used and sacrificed if necessary" Amber spoke as she tilted her head spotting Amethyst on one of the viewing windows. "Wow, you didn't tell me we had an audience Quartz."

Steven turned his head and saw Amethyst looking at Amber holding the two gems but as he got distracted, turning back around he was met with a massive hook going at lightning speed from Amber. He crashed hard into the Station breaking parts of it but as the dust settled, Amber saw Steven standing in the dust with a shield drawn. "You're not as fast as Jasper" he jokingly said but Jasper who was watching from the sidelines could tell that he was hurt. She was about to walk out and Steven raised his hand slightly signalling her to stay put, but Jasper mouthed something to him " _Okay but I will come out if it gets bad_." He nodded his head agreeing and turned back to Amber who was just standing there looking amused. "Wow, I didn't destroy you? most gems never survive my first hit but I always hold back." When Steven heard this his Jokingly demeanour slightly dropped as Amber walked towards him, "But don't worry I won't shatter you ...since Oracle said you might be useful."

Amber drew her weapon, a straight blade Katana covered in electric bolts flickering all over it "Maybe I don't need all of you ...just your gem." When Jasper heard these words she immediately pounced on Amber, their weapons clashed but there was no sound as they were on the moon. Jasper pushed back Amber giving Steven some space "perfect timing I don't think I could have taken that hit." She helped him up "Come on Steven I know you can do better than that" He patted his head a bit embarrassed " I still need to get used to everything you taught me and my gem has been ...acting weird." Jasper saw Steven's gem glowing dimly a couple of times before going now " _I have never seen a gem do that before_."

Oracle was still scanning around trying to read more about Steven power as Strix just stood there observing him closely. "His power has been contained by something ...no ...someone" Oracle spoke out seemingly looking confused but Strix was more intrigued by this revelation "Someone limited his power huh?, I wonder who it was?" But Oracle was now sensing something way more powerful that had been hiding in plain sight this whole time. "Strix, something is not right" Strix always took Oracle seriously "So what is it Oracle?" Whilst Oracle had her eyes closed everything around her suddenly became dark and she couldn't see anything but everything was black." She started feeling a well of emotions with tears coming down her cheeks as a set of blue eyes appeared before her.

Meanwhile back, in reality, Strix was standing there shocked to see Oracle crying and frozen with fear "ORACLE WAKE UP, ORACLE." Amber turned her attention around back to the panicking Strix trying to wake up Oracle. "Strix what's going on?" but as Strix turned back to answer she noticed something stepping out the shadows and lost her train of thought. Back in Oracle's mind ", a loud voice spoke out addressing her directly "Young one, you dare trample on my territory?" She was shaking her head trying to apologize "NO NO no no it wasn't me I didn't come by choice." Oracle gasped as she saw the figure step out of the shadows in her mind and so did Strix as she saw Blue slowly stepping out of the base in her full form.

Firstly with one of her hands reaching out from the shadows grabbing the sides of the base pulling out the rest of her body "to think that you weaklings dare to bother me." Oracle saw this in her head as the eyes glowed brighter and brighter till her form poofed and she retreated to her gem. Strix saw this and turned back to Amber "we have to go now Amber" but Amber just turned around and saw the towering form standing next to Steven. "A ...Dia ...mond" she slowly stepped back retreating to Strix as she was picking up Oracle's gem.

With one last glance, Amber looked at Steven and Along with Strix jumped up into the sky where there were many giant loomingly dark figures shrouded in darkness. After a few minutes, they saw all of them disappear and Blue scanned the area to make sure no one was hiding in the area "it's all clear, they are gone."

Jasper helped Steven inside as Blue stood there looking at the sky "Looks like a storm is coming."


End file.
